1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible connector arrangement for a video camera. Specifically, the present invention relates to a convertible connector by which a video camera or the like may be selectably converted for analog or digital operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, video cameras may be connected to a VTR (video tape recorder) component for autonomous operation. However, recently there is increasingly a requirement for the use of both analog and digital types of VTR. Accomodation of both signal formats by separate camera units becomes unfeasibly expensive. Adaptive connectors have been used to interface a camera body, including lens, viewfinder and other imaging components. But these are generally cumbersome and difficult to install or connect to preinstalled analog or digital interface components.
Thus, it has been required to economically provide a connector arrangement for a video camera which facilitates easy conversion for interface with either analog or digital signal processing components.